


I said please!

by evillesbian



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Song: Take Me Or Leave Me (Rent)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evillesbian/pseuds/evillesbian
Summary: Maureen and Joanne get sidetracked from their spaghetti :)
Relationships: Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson
Kudos: 1





	I said please!

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read this if you’re underage! Lots of sexual content/cussing. Anyway I needed more of these two in my life so here’s this. Set after the events of Rent; their relationship is a little more stable and less toxic. I’ve never written anything like this before so be kind please!

‘Honeybear! Dinner’s ready!’ Joanne shouted from the kitchen, spooning heaps of spaghetti onto their plates. ‘Now!’  
She leant against the counter and sighed, hearing no footsteps. Where the fuck was she? ‘Damn it, Maureen! Come on!’  
‘Okay, okay, I’m coming, baby!’ Maureen yelled, dragging herself out of bed. Approaching the kitchen, she grumbled, ‘I told you I wasn’t hungry. I’m hungover as fuck.’  
‘Well, carbs will help. Now, eat,’ Joanne snapped, facing away from the doorway as she put the pan in the sink. Smirking, Maureen crept up behind her just as she picked up the dishes, yelling ‘boo!’ at the top of her lungs. Joanne dropped the food with a crash. ‘Damn it, Maureen!’ she cried, ‘that was the last of the pasta!’ She swung around furiously to meet one of her girlfriend’s classic expressions- a pout that screamed, ‘I didn’t do anything!’  
‘Well, Pookie, if you weren’t obsessed with making me eat when I wanna throw up-‘  
Maureen began to object, but Joanne held a hand up to silence her. ‘Don’t you dare. Clean this up.’  
Maureen swallowed a lump of arousal in her throat at Joanne’s commanding tone and raised one eyebrow, attempting to keep her cool facade. ‘Ha... I don’t think I will.’ Joanne shot Maureen a look that sent a jolt down her spine, settling as a heat low in her belly.  
‘Are you seriously turned on? Because, Honeybear, I’m really, really mad at you right now.’ Joanne growled, taking a step closer to Maureen so that their noses almost touched. ‘Last chance. Clear it up.’  
Maureen smiled. She’d won, all it would take was two words: ‘Make me.’ 

Joanne crashed into her lover, lips colliding as they spilled back into the hallway. ‘Fuck, Maureen, why can’t you just do what you’re told?’ She scolded between Maureen’s persistent kisses. ‘This is the third time toda-‘  
Joanne’s sentence was cut off with a short gasp as Maureen surprised her by turning them around and shoving her into the front door, biting her lip slightly too hard. She needed Joanne, everywhere, now, and she knew exactly which buttons to press to get what she wanted.  
Joanne pushed her girlfriend off of her, gently but firmly. ‘Oh, so it’s like that?’ Maureen pouted up at her, her resolve to stay cool evaporating as Joanne held her tantalisingly at arm’s length. ‘Pookie, please!’  
‘Please... what?’ Joanne purred, sidestepping around Maureen and walking deliberately toward the couch.  
‘God, just fuck me already!’ Maureen begged, trailing after Joanne as the distance between them drove her to desperation. ‘Please, baby!’

Joanne relented, turning to kiss Maureen again as they stood entwined in the centre of the living room. Slowly, she inched a hand up the smooth skin of Maureen’s stomach, brushing her palms slightly over straining pink nipples so that Maureen whined against her lips and threw her head back in frustration. Joanne giggled, finally returning Maureen’s enthusiasm in exchange for the sounds she was coaxing out of her. ‘Ok, honey. Strip for me.’ Maureen bowed jokingly and obliged, first pulling her pyjama T-shirt over her head seductively, and then nearly tripping out of her shorts in her impatience. Joanne laughed again. God, she was supposed to be all dominant, that was what Maureen was asking for, but this woman was so adorable underneath the showy mask. Maureen licked her lips (Joanne herself suppressed an aroused shudder) and sauntered, hips swaying, over to the couch.

‘Ahem. Come back here,’ Joanne demanded, unbuckling her belt and tossing it to one side. Maureen cocked her head, intrigued, and whined, ‘Why? I’m all ready here. And I said please,’  
‘Just stop your pouting and get over here.’  
Maureen walked back across the room, standing defiantly face to face with her lover. Joanne licked her lips slowly and pushed down on Maureen’s shoulders. ‘Down.’ The naked woman’s eyes lit up in recognition, as she crouched on her knees and pushed Joanne back to lean on the wall. Excitedly, she pulled Joanne’s pants down, and they were quickly kicked aside. Maureen looked up at her girlfriend. ‘Is this OK, Pookie?’  
‘Why are you keeping me waiting?’ Joanne smiled back, trying (and failing) to maintain a tone of authority. Maureen basked in the power as she ran her pointed pink tongue up Joanne’s slit, dragging her wetness up over her clit. Joanne’s legs shook as Maureen expertly swirled her tongue around the bud, and she was unable to contain her moans. A familiar coiling sensation tightened in her stomach and she groaned, ‘mm-more!’ Her fingers found Maureen’s hair as she felt a finger probe at her entrance, pulling hard enough that Maureen moaned in surprised pleasure. The added vibration was too much, as Joanne slid to the floor weakly, gasping as she was torn back from the edge.

‘Maureen! I was close, carry on,’ she panted, her nerves on fire at the sight of Maureen’s dishevelled black hair curling around perky nipples. Maureen crawled forward until their lips met, hands roaming over Joanne’s breasts under her clothes, but never straying downwards. Joanne couldn’t take any more of Maureen’s teasing. Growling, she pushed Maureen down onto the rug, straddling one of her thighs and pushing her own knee up towards Maureen’s heat. Gasping, she ground down against Maureen’s soft skin, latching onto her girlfriend’s pale neck hard enough to leave an impressive bruise tomorrow. Within moments, Joanne gasped as she finally came, Maureen’s moans driving her blissfully over the edge. Joanne only had a few seconds to recover, resting her weight on top of Maureen, before her girlfriend demanded, ‘my turn! Please? I said please again!’

‘I’m still very mad at you...’ Joanne sat up, smirking. It was so hot to see Maureen so desperate, so undone, all for her.  
‘Then punish me! Pookie, please!’  
‘Oh, I’ll make you sorry, if that’s really what you want.’ Joanne relented, leaving open-mouthed kisses and nips along Maureen’s shoulders and neck. ‘Ok, hands and knees,’ she demanded, marvelling at the glorious sight of the hottest woman on earth following her every command (for once). Slowly, Joanne dipped a finger into Maureen’s centre, silencing her girlfriend’s moans with a harsh ‘sh’. Still, a gasp of ‘more!’ escaped Maureen’s lips, as Joanne’s hand moved agonisingly slowly. ‘Fine. Do you want me to really fuck you, baby?’  
‘Yes. God, please, yes!’  
Joanne grinned again, her heart leaping with sheer love as she looked down at Maureen, shaking with anticipation. Anticipation for her. ‘OK, stay,’ she whispered, as she disappeared into the bedroom to locate Maureen’s favourite strap on. Attaching it to her pelvis, she removed her shirt and draped her bare torso over Maureen’s smooth back, hissing in her ear, ‘ready, honey?’  
‘For fuck’s sake, yes! I’ve been ready forever!’ Maureen sulked, keening as Joanne sucked on her earlobe. ‘Joanne! I said-!’  
Maureen gasped as the strap on finally plunged into her entrance. Joanne wasted no time settling into a rhythm, pounding into her girlfriend. Skin slapped against skin as Joanne reached a hand down to massage Maureen’s clit. Maureen cried out expletives which dissolved into incoherent cries as her elbows gave way and she half-collapsed onto the rug. Finally, she came with a shudder, and Joanne pulled out and tossed the strap on aside as she watched the last surge of pleasure overtake Maureen. 

Joanne pulled Maureen up so that they were sat, forehead to forehead, legs entwined. They kissed gently, smiling in-between pecks and giggles. Joanne’s hands found Maureen’s tangled black hair and combed through it gently. Idly, she plaited her girlfriend’s thick locks, revelling in this moment of quiet love. ‘Pookie?’ Maureen broke the intimate silence first. ‘Are you still mad at me?’  
‘I think I’ll forgive you. How does sushi sound?’  
‘You’re a big softie. I liked those sounds you made... I’ll make sure to score those ones again.’  
‘Shut up. Sushi? I’m starving.’  
‘If I say no, will you be mad again?’


End file.
